Jasmine Romanoff
Unknown Timeline. Abandoned by a set of trash cans in Gotham City, Jasmine Romanoff was raised by Natasha and Wanda until the age of five, to which they sent her off to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted where she spent most of her formative years becoming the proficient swordwielder Luminara. She is currently operating with the X-Men part-time. Abilities Class: Street Level Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Martian Age: Early 20's Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, agility, marksman, swordsman, stamina (When shapeshifted) Fire manipulation, water conjuration, electricity generation, ability to remain undetectable, freezing temperature manipulation, light generation or faster-than-light travel. Weaknesses: Otherwise human ratings without transformations. Strength: Human Stamina: Peak Human Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Melee/Sword, Longer if in Cheetah form Speed: Human, Sonic reaction speeds. Durability: Peak Human Standard Equipment: Twin Katanas Intelligence: Proficient with Guns and Katanas. Biography Jasmine was born in the allyways of Gotham City, abandoned by her young mother alongside a set of trash cans. She was found by a series of case workers the next morning, enveloped in a white bubble of light, after which the case workers transported her to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted in New York. Having been no more vacancies and the school closed at the time they arrived, they were going to put her into foster care until Natasha Romanoff took sight of the child while there on business. Years later at the age of three, Natasha's fiancée Wanda Maximoff took the three into a portal during an attack, which was the first time she cried as she received visions of three women, all of whom she would meet later in life. Being old enough to attend the Xavier Institute by five, Jasmine attended her classes with no signs of truancy and did relatively well. As her body began to develop during puberty around the age of ten, she was able to harness her abilities in less time than many of her peers who hadn't started experiencing changes yet or were having great difficulty. However, with her puberty came curiosity as she broke a cardinal rule at the school by entering the forbidden artifacts room, setting her eyes upon a set of katanas that glowed with her proximity. Caught by Professor Xavier, rather than consternation, the psychic showed intrigue, offering her to train with the artifact swords underneath James Howlett to which she showcased a natural proficiency. By the time she was fourteen, Charles had full confidence within her abilities, stating that she was bound to do bigger things than she could accomplish at the Institute. Asking her three friends from the psychic vision as a child for a name, they came upon 'Luminara of the Moon', to which she has kept to this day. Five years after departing from the Xavier Institute, Jasmine returned an accomplished swordsman with the ability to shapeshift which proved herself capable of joining the X-Men. Shortly thereafter, she gained the following of an understudy named Rebecca and after leaving full-time X-Men duty, she has tried starting a new group of heroes, seeing as there are many gifted non-humans as well. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Street Level Characters